


Demise

by TakashiPantherShiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakashiPantherShiro/pseuds/TakashiPantherShiro
Summary: Alternative Universe - Shiro is in fact Galra.





	Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Open starter on Tumblr

The huge Galra infused Shiro set in his own mind. His entire mind wondering through the stars of late. Stature of being a commander of a ship having made him feeling bold cause of the quintessence flowing through him. They kept him upon the stuff, it brainwashed him and made sure the rest of the psyche of the Champion was set in stone as it were. 

The thick muscled Kuro looking now upon his captive. He couldn’t help but think they looked rather familiar. Perhaps they knew Takashi Shirogane?


End file.
